<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Restless Nights by lemonwaterwithlime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342753">Restless Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonwaterwithlime/pseuds/lemonwaterwithlime'>lemonwaterwithlime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wandersong (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonwaterwithlime/pseuds/lemonwaterwithlime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW You can't sleep so you no homo cuddle with your bestie while you sing and have conflicting feelings, haha can't relate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bard/Miriam (Wandersong)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fuzzy Nights [ 1 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, uh, this is- baseddd in that lumber town in Rulle. Miriam n Bard are  trying to SleepTM, but wow, they SUCK at sleeping bro. Like, dang, they suck, bruh moment. Certified bruh momen.t.<br/>This was written purely off of ImpulseTM and I felt like writing it in this scene so,, yes,,,,,, I jus wanted to write a bunch of fluff and snuggly emotions don't haRM ME DHSAHFHA<br/>I hope I conveyed the chars right!! :pensive:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bard and Miriam laid in silence. The crickets chirping and humming outside the log barn being only noise being passed along. Not including the creaking wood from the occasional movement, or shuffle of clothing as the two tried to get comfortable. <br/>
Bard was half-awake, drowsiness grasping at their limbs and eyelids, starting to slowly lull them into what would probably be another restless night, comforted only by the thoughts that swirl in their mind. They never mentioned it, or brought it to anyone’s attention, but they had horrific insomnia, it tormenting them each and every night. Or at least something like it. And, though he’d never admit it, it was probably more than insomnia, too. Anxieties held open their eyes with ice-cold and bony fingers. They whispered in their ears soft melodies of their wrongdoings and mess-ups, whispers and murmurs of their every bad thought.</p><p>There was nothing they could do about it. The energy spiked at random, the adrenaline flowed through their tired body whenever it so pleased, yet there was nothing they could do. The only thing that helped was.. music. Singing themself lullabies. Their mother used to do that for them, singing them a lullaby, one they even still remembers, to lull them to sleep every night. They had this back then, too. This as in the insomnia, of course. As long as they could remember, to be truthful.. But, alas, Miriam found the music annoying. Or so the Bard thought. So, they refrained from it, maybe only starting to hum when they were absolutely sure their friend was asleep. Which they rarely were..<br/>
Little did they know, but Miriam had quite a similar issue. Albeit music tended to keep her up, her thoughts gnawed at her bones and brain each night as well, keeping her eel awake. She hadn’t caught onto The Bard’s restlessness during their travels, however, on the few times, they rested. Whenever she’d look at them ‘asleep’, she’d feel.. funny. And feeling funny wasn’t her forte. Nor was feeling icky. Or feeling anything she couldn’t identify and zap out. So she avoided looking. So she accidentally avoided an issue, too. Well, two issues, but she’d never admit that there’s another.  But, this night- felt.. different. They were both aware of the other being awake, without even sharing a word between them. They could just feel it, and a slight feeling on uneasiness lingered like smoke in the air. <br/>
Miriam rolled over with a huff, back facing the bard as she curled up. Stupid songs, stupid attack birds, stupid town. She grumbled to herself, albeit it strained due to how quiet her voice was. It more or less slipped out, she didn’t quite mean to grumble at these hours, but- it was quite natural at this point. She hardly noticed when she did it. The only reason she noticed this time was because a soft, yet rasped ‘.. Miriam..?’ Rung out in the suffocating silence. Miriam stiffened, giving another grumble as she strained to look over her shoulder, her neck giving a familiar ache. ‘What?’ She’d reply, bluntly, her voice rasped with lack of use and strained due to keeping low. There was another pause, it gnawing at Miriam’s mind. They couldn’t have fallen asleep so quick, right..? <br/>
The pause lingered on a moment too long, until what sounded like a soft mumble rung out once more, it hardly even a whisper over the crickets. ‘.. What-‘ The witch muttered out, finally deciding to roll back on her other side to face the Bard, which instantly sent a pang to her gut.<br/>
They were laying on their back, arms and legs sprawled out, as they with a blank face stared up at the patch worked ceiling. A sliver of white light slit rested on their cheek, it adding a soft glow to their eyes, which seemed.. glossy. This.. wasn’t like them. Just like back in Chismet, almost. Or at least something like it.<br/>
There was another pause, before the bard mumbled it out again, still too quiet and jumbled. Miriam shuffled closer, straining to understand them. ‘Ki.. Kiwi, I can’t hear you- just. Speak up-‘ She murmured, raising their voice slightly so it could be.. clear.<br/>
This was met with a sigh. Since when does they sigh?.. Something’s wrong, isn’t there. She’d sigh to herself ever so slightly, shuffling closer, a sudden coldness gnawing at her side. Was the floor this cold before-? She’d tightly shut an eye, a nervous habit, averting eye contact, even in the dark. ‘What’s wrong.’ She’d grumble out, it sounding more.. blunt, then she had intended. She mentally swore at herself for this.<br/>
Now isn’t time for grumpy Mariam! <br/>
It’s time for at least TRYING to be a good friend Miriam! Even though it’s in the middle of the damn night.. <br/>
Bard gave a quiet mumble, before clearing their throat. It.. felt so, so much louder than it probably was in the silence. <br/>
‘.. Can I sing..?’ Their meek voice asked, it laced with hesitance.<br/>
Miriam paused a bit, squinting their one open eye. <br/>
Can they sing? <br/>
They’re asking her?.. And they’re just gonna ignore her question-? <br/>
She’d give a slight sigh after a moment, starting to flail her foot as though she were tapping it, even though there was no ground under it to even tap. Another nervous habit. She’d sigh out a small ‘Maybe’. The bard gave a curt nod, seeming to try and snuggle into the floor.. Another pang to Miriam’s gut as an idea flashed in her mind. This one wasn’t like the one she had just had, though. This thought made her cheeks warm instantly. <br/>
Cuddle them. <br/>
CudDLE THEM??? (Well that’s a bit too homo.) No! No. She wouldn’t. (Premarital cuddling is a Sin.)<br/>
It’s the exhaustion. It’s making her thoughts weird.<br/>
Yes, that’s it. The exhaustion. (Haha yeah the exhaustion 100%%%%%%% yes.)<br/>
They weren’t like that. They were just friends. She grumbled to herself quietly, an attempt at self-reassurance. ‘It isn’t like that..’ The witch grumbled, it followed shortly by an innocent ‘.. What isn’t like what?’ From the Bard. <br/>
The witch paused, before quickly ending her silence with a ‘I thought you were singing- or- or something- go do that-‘ She’d mutter out, it.. sounding soft..? Since when does she, the grumpy witch, sound soft?.. <br/>
She went right back to trying to reassure herself. <br/>
Of what? <br/>
She had lost sight of that.<br/>
The Bard quietly glanced over at Miriam, who’s eyes were shut tight in concentration. They didn’t know what she could be concentrating on. Maybe trying to sleep..? They didn’t know. They just paused for a moment, letting a look of just.. enamoured.. something, slip onto their previously blank face. (woah bro that's pretty H o m o ) They’d shuffle closer to her a bit out of absent-mindedness, a bit out of just wanting to be warm. They were more paying attention to her. The way she looked right now was just.. enticing, to the bard, for some reason. (Because they have the Big Hom-)<br/>
She just.. seemed to glow in the darkened room.<br/>
It felt familiar. Comforting, even. <br/>
‘.. Hey Miriam..?’ They’d whisper out, voice shaking slightly. They had a plan of action. Just like that. A thought had flashed in their mind, and now they were going for it. Most of the time they wouldn’t think about the aftermath, but, oh sweet Eya should they actually propose this- <br/>
‘What?’ <br/>
Well, it’s too late now.<br/>
Maybe?? Maybe-. <br/>
‘.. It’s cold, isn’t it..?’ They’d practically squeak out, it followed quickly by a rasped nervous chuckle. There was a pause as Miriam went through the rollercoaster again. Just.. imagining being that close to them, cuddling them made her feel.. icky.<br/>
Of course them mentioning the cold made her think of it. Ooooof course! Of course. Just gotta make her feel aaaaall icky, yeah? ..But.. it was a.. nice icky..? No, no. All icky is icky. What was she thinking-. Though she.. didn’t fully hate it, I guess. <br/>
Tolerable. <br/>
It was tolerable. <br/>
‘Yeah. It’s cold. Wh.. What about it?’ She’d grumble out, cursing herself for misstepping her words. ‘.. Do-, uhm..’ There was a pause as there was a shuffle from the Bard. They had gone onto their side to.. look at Miriam, more. Haha, not suspicious at all for what they’re about to ask. They’d take a deep breath, ‘.. Do you think I could get closer to you..?’ They’d murmur out, it followed by a quick ‘For- for warmth- it’s okay if not, I get it-‘<br/>
Miriam paused as the Bard began a short-lived ramble, sorta just.. ceasing to work. Get closer? Get closer? ‘Uh..’ She cursed herself for what felt like the millionth time tonight. Friends, uh, get close to each other all the time, right? <br/>
Hell if she knew. <br/>
She felt. So.. funny, thinking about it. Her chest felt light, and her stomach had.. what she guessed ‘butterflies’ were. ‘.. S.. ssshh..’ Just say it, she screamed at herself. ‘.. sure..’ Her voice sounded so meek. ‘You- you don’t hav-‘ The bard had started, though it was cut off by a rasped reply. ‘I don’t mind. Just-.. Arghhh.. just come here..’ She’d grumble out, voice growing.. unusually soft by the end of her statement, shuffling closer to them. The bard seemed to pause, before shuffling closer too. <br/>
There was a pause of silence as they situated themselves. The wood creaked under their movements. Miriam could only think about just.. how warm the bard was.. She wasn’t even that close! Shoulders just touching!.. But he.. just radiated.. so much.. warmth.. It felt.. nice.. and icky. Very icky.<br/>
She let her head lean against their shoulder ever so slightly. The bard hadn’t noticed, mind starting to race again before they shut their eyes, taking a deep breath. ‘.. So.. uhm..’ Pause. Why did everything feel so.. strained right now? To them, at least. ‘.. About that song..? Th- the singing..?’ There was a pause, the silence filled by a ‘Hrm..?’ From the witch. Thankfully. The bard thought they would suffocate if it was quiet any longer. Any noise was a blessing.. ‘.. Do you mind if I sing?.. Please..?’ They mumbled out, eyes still crammed shut as tight as they could get it. There was a silent pause as the bard could feel the witch shake their head. ‘Uh.’ She’d begin, taking a moment to clear her throat, ‘.. Go ahead.’ <br/>
There was another pause as the Bard took a deep breath, before starting to whisper sing their sweet lullaby. It was soft, and if songs had feelings, this one would be silky, soft, and warm. The bard continued, seeming to grow more confident (and drowsy) as they sang. Miriam, not by choice, gave a soft content sigh. Why did this feel so.. nice?? Being close to them, even though their shoulders were only touching, against a cold, wooden floor, with warm practically spilling out of them in every way. It.. put a sort of pressure in her chest. I guess that’s how she’d describe it, anyways.<br/>
..<br/>
She felt like she was back at home, in Delphi, as a child, sitting on their carpeted floor with her bustling fireplace crackling beside her. A small crab apple sitting in front of her. <br/>
“Hey Gram Gram- look at THIS!” A childish voice called out, it filled with a sort of sinister excitement as the aged lady looked over. The night loomed out their windows, the darkness temporarily replaced with light as the young witch set her spell. In front of her was the crab apple, which was now burnt to a crisp. Along with a bit of their rug, it now charred.<br/>
“Ah- Miriam, dear, be more careful of the rug!..” The aged woman cried, followed by a small sigh. The witch pouted, though it was followed by a quiet apology. The aged witch took a breathe and released a humoured chuckle a moment later, shuffling their way over from the kitchen. It smelt of mushroom stew. A familiar, warm smell. Calming, even. “It’s fine, dear. Just a mark.. We can wash it out.” <br/>
There was a pause before the aged woman winked at the young witch, it followed with another chuckle, “That was a nice trick, though, dear.” Miriam gave a soft, rare giggle. This was oddly giddy for her, but she.. always felt so- happy, whenever Saphy complimented her magic. <br/>
At least she did when she was younger. But, alas, their giggles and laughter faded softly into the night. The stew still cooking in the kitchen, the house bathed in a warm light. A comforting memory. A place of light in a time so dark.<br/>
(Having happy memories? Coward????????? i think yes.)<br/>
..<br/>
As Miriam quietly slipped out of her trance, her eyelids feeling- heavier.. she also felt.. warmer..? She’d slowly crack open an eye, despite the fatigue practically wailing at this action, she looked. Her head was rested on the Bard’s chest, the soft vibrations of their voice and beating of their heart drummed in her ear. She felt her face grow warm as she noticed some of her limbs draped over them, too. (HAHA FUCKEN GA-)<br/>
And yet, it still took her a moment to realize the bard was holding her, too. Arms softly wrapped around her waist, legs intertwined.<br/>
When in Eya’s sweet name did she move into this position..? <br/>
And.. why did it feel so nice.. <br/>
She’d internally shook the thoughts out of her head as she picked up on the Bard’s melody being cut off by a yawn. She paused, stifling one herself, though she sucked at it- it slipping out easily. The slight tears welled in her eyes as she grumbled, lifting a tired arm to wipe them, the limb giving a drowsy burn of retaliation. <br/>
She soon heard the Bard giggle, it followed by a veeery drowsy and soft ‘Bless you..’ <br/>
Miriam paused. Bless- bless you? To a yawn?.. Wh- what. Why- dnnccncncn??? She’d slowly shift her head to look up at them.. Oh. Right. Their position.. The tightness that had faded for just a moment in her chest returned. She’d swallow, hard. ‘Bless you? For a yawn?’ She’d mutter out. <br/>
The bard gave another giggle. ‘.. Yehh..’ Miriam didn’t even need the light to see the dopey smile on their face right now, she could just- imagine it. <br/>
Imaging their smile made her chest tighten more. <br/>
She’d give a sigh, a harsh one, fighting back the urge to.. bury her face.. in their.. chessss.. t..<br/>
She could feel her face flushed up as she lowered her head just- back onto being on their chest, nose scrunching up. ‘Shut up, you.. d.. dork.’ Again, she swore at herself for stumbling on her words. The bard gave another giggle.<br/>
They soon moved an arm to drape it an around her shoulder, pulling her closer with a mumbled ‘Okay..’ <br/>
They didn’t sound upset. Just- tired. <br/>
And happy. <br/>
Oddly happy, even for them. <br/>
Miriam could only feel her face grow warmer with each second. It.. felt so.. nice-icky to be this close to them. <br/>
What was happening to her..?<br/>
She’d sigh, tilting her face into their chest eveeeer so slightly, her eyes softly shutting again.<br/>
A very.. comforting moment of silence passed before the bard piped up.<br/>
‘.. Mmm.. Miriammmnn..?’<br/>
She paused, before giving a curt ‘Yes?’<br/>
‘.. Good niiiiight..’ The bard softly purred out, eyes shut as they just- felt- warm. They felt warm, and safe, and comforted and just- a lot. They felt a lot. And they knew why, too. It wasn’t the song, it wasn’t all their thoughts. Oh-ho they knew why.<br/>
‘.. Mmph. Good night.’ The witch muttered out.<br/>
It was her.. it was her, alright.<br/>
The Bard’s smile widened as they snuggled closer, giving a hum. They felt themselves finally drift off to sleep. Miriam soon followed suit after their many thoughts drowned themselves out in the silence, which was just a few moments.<br/>
Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so restless after all. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Groggy Mornings [ 2 ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wow more cuddling??? who would've thought</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place in the following morning. Hehe nerds really do b cuddlin' doe :flushed:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>The door of the lumber barn gave a loud creak as Miriam jolted awake.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>The roaring winds had pushed open the old door, letting the golden sunlight pour in like draped, thin silk. She’d give a grumble, feeling.. cold, but just for a moment. It was followed by overwhelming.. warmth.. Her eyes kept shut as she grumbled, instinctively heading to go and bury her face into.. whatever the heck she was laying on. She was met with surprisingly soft fabric. An eye slowly cracked itself open as she was met with an all too familiar shade of green. And she felt perfectly normal and okay with it, for a moment. Juuust before the realization set in. Her mind raced as she felt her cheeks grow warm, tingling with a flurry of emotions. Until she remembered.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Last.. night.. right, right..</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>She heaved out a sigh, though kept it quiet. She’d press her head against the bard’s chest again, less reluctant to indulge since they were.. asleep.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>The soft drumming of a heartbeat sang into her ear as she gave a.. hum. He wouldn’t know, right?.. There was that feeling again. Her chest felt tight, but.. in a.. nice way..? There was no trace of panic, just.. a warm tightness, like she was wrapped in a snuggly and warm blanket. Comforting, almost.<br/>
..How many times had she noticed that, and let the statement dink around her head?<br/>
She.. let the slightest ghost of a smirk creep onto her cheek as she let her eyes shut again. The chilled airs from outside slithered their way in from the open door, nipping at the parts of her that weren’t by the Bard. Which.. weren’t many. How is one person this warm? Genuinely? It.. doesn’t make sense. A part of her hoped she was warm for the bard, too.<br/>
She paused.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>If she could take that thought and slam an anvil on it, she would. Her cheeks quickly flared again, right after having just calmed down.. She took a deep breath through her nose, the now cold air stinging her nostrils but.. a warm scent of an old campfire’s smoke and petrichor also met her nose. There was a pause as she exhaled, closed eyes squinting as she.. got closer to the bard. She took a sniff. Yep. That was them. She paused, before just- starting to breathe them in. She didn’t think about how weird it was, future her could think of that, for now.. she let herself indulge in the smell. It reminded her of home. When she and Saphy would set stuff in the woods on fire after it had rained. Or that one time when they had gone mushroom picking after a rainstorm. She paused abruptly as there was a quiet hum from the Bard. She fought the urge of jumping back, and instead slowly pushed herself back into just- resting on them. She could hear their heartbeat once more. She smiled until it sank in. She- just- sniffed them, a bunch. And she enjoyed it. Thoroughly.<br/>
(Ugh, you weirdo..) She thought to herself, sparing a glance at the Bard.<br/>
(..Guess that’s why we’re buds, huh.) She smiled at this thought, oddly enough, which she quickly forced down. No, no, no- nOo.<br/>
The hum came again. They had started their melodious snore humming.. She stiffened, before relaxing again, having thought they awakened. She’d shut her eyes, drowsiness starting to gnaw at her again. She felt like she could sleep an eternity with.. thhhhhemmmm.. (thatsprettygay)</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Her cheeks flared, for the billionth time, as the thought dinked around.<br/>
Why wasn’t there a mute option for your thoughts, jeez. The hums turned into soft sleep-singing. It sounding more like the bard was warming up then singing, but, still.. The drowsiness came and shot through Miriam like a wave. She snuggled closer to the bard, breathing in their warm, familiar scent as she shut her eyes. The cold nipping at her only made it feel.. better. Warmer? She finally let her forced frown fade as she softly smiled, starting to.. doze off once more. She could get used to this.<br/>
..But it’s just as friends, the thought shooting into her mind. She could feel her heart sink, even though she could hardly understand why.<br/>
‘It’s just for warmth..’ She whispered to herself, it not disturbing anything but.. her.<br/>
(I’m being a creep..) She thought, wanting to rip her hair out at it. The drowsiness left her quick, it replaced by a sunken, down feeling. All the warmth didn’t feel as real now. It felt fabricated.<br/>
The witch gave a huff as she tried to untangle herself from the bard’s limbs. And she almost had done it, until the softest whisper of ‘.. Miriam..?’ Made her freeze in her tracks. No, no, no, why did they sound sad. Like a- sad little puppyxjcmcmc nooO. ‘Yes?’ She whispered out, a bit of hesitance slipping in her voice. She cursed herself for this.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>‘.. Are you leaving..?’ The bard mumbled out. It was obvious they had just woke up. They seemed so.. tired.. and.. sad?.. Another pang to Miriam’s gut.<br/>
‘.. I. I mean..’ The witch stumbled on her words, cursing herself, again. The bard looked.. so warm.. and she, even though she could hardly admit it to herself, craved to be back in their warm grasp. To feel their limbs limply draped across her.<br/>
Another pang hit her gut.<br/>
She wanted to feel them close to her.<br/>
Another pang. She wanted their warmth.<br/>
Once more, a now all too familiar pang.<br/>
..The cold felt very real now. There was a pause as the bard seemed to.. whimper..? And another pang to Miriam’s gut hit her softly.<br/>
‘.. Could..’ They began, it cut off by another yawn and another whimper. ‘.. You stay..?’ Miriam’s heart practically stopped. They actually- wanted her to stay? At the witch’s lack of response, the bard quickly began their rambles of covering up, waking up a bit more, though drowsiness still costed their voice. ‘You-.. you don’t have too, if- if you don’t want to,’ They’d mutter, their ramble only having just begun before they got quieted by a sigh and shuffling.<br/>
Miriam was prying her way back into their grip.<br/>
Future Miriam could feel as horrendous as they wanted to about getting this close, going back for seconds, willingly letting herself feel close to someone for just a moment. But as of now?</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Present Miriam was going to indulge. The bard gave a happy murmur of.. something. It was probably something cheesy. She didn’t catch it. Yet Miriam’s cheeks still flared at just.. how.. happy they sounded. Happy at her being back in their arms, supposedly.<br/>
A pang.<br/>
Happy at her staying.<br/>
Another pang. The bard quickly bundled the witch up in a snuggly hug, giving a hum as they did so, limbs starting to drape as they already began dipping back into their sleep.<br/>
Miriam’s previous thoughts starting gnawing at her again in the silence. Friend. Friends. That’s all you are to them. Why do you even want more? Her thoughts were loud and endless. Her feelings were clashing. She felt so warm, and comforted, hell- even safe. While the other side of her felt.. let down? Almost hurt? Disappointed? She couldn’t put her finger on it. But it felt bad. She wanted it gone. A small idea popped into her mind. A desperate idea for comfort. '.. Kiwi?' There was a pause as the Bard pulled themselves out of their almost asleep state.<br/>
'Mm.. Yeah..?'<br/>
'.. Could..' There was another pause. Her thoughts gnawed more. Louder. '.. Could you si..ng me.. something?' She sputtered out with a hesitant speed. The Bard was most certainly taken aback. If they had more energy, they would’ve teased her for this, at least a lil. Miriam never wanted them to sing. And now she did? Shooo~oocking. Hehe.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>And after a moment and another stifled yawn, which the witch was forced to mimic, the Bard managed to get an ‘Any requests?’ out. The witch pondered for a moment, before shaking their head. Whatever Kiwi would come up with, she would just have to hope it worked. The bard quietly shuffled closer to the witch, somehow, holding them in their arms as they cleared their throat. Her thoughts screamed louder. Every movement felt so.. unnatural, to her. Yet so, so familiar. And comforting. And nice. Icky, though?  Nice-icky. Moooore nice-icky.<br/>
Soon, their soft melody danced its way out. Her thoughts quieted. All was quiet except for the melody flowing out of the bard’s mouth. Her drowsiness crept back upon her, and as she fell into another trance. The few happy memories she had surrounding her in a familiar, comforting warmth.<br/>
Soon, she fell into another, much needed, rest.<br/>
Eventually, the song died out as the bard slowly looked to their-.. the witch. (ga-)<br/>
She was asleep, a soft scowl on her face. Yet it seemed ..softer? More at peace. They smiled at this. She always scowled, didn’t she..? The bard sort of found it cute.<br/>
Scratch that, they found practically everything about the witch cute.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Unlike the witch, they were much more comfortable with their feelings. Their chest tightened as they gave a content sigh, nuzzling into the witch’s hair. His favourite shade of cyan.. It wasn’t his favourite shade, or even colour, before. But that was soon replaced. Drowsiness whispered in his aching bones. Sleeping on floors wasn’t good for aches, but oh well. He took a deep breath, it releasing in another happy, content sigh as he began to drift off again. It was still early morning, after all. They were in no rush.. Sure, the world was ending. But moments like these? Moments so peaceful? It felt like time couldn’t move at all.. It grew silent between the two other then their soft breathes and occasional snores. They could both get used to this.</p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAaaand that's all! I may write more wandersong stuff,, eventually,,, I dunno! But I hope you enjoyed it fmhdshmd!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>imagine being sapphy, yeah yeha? you shoot your grandkid on this journey with a happy lil bard fellow and you just. get the sense. you /know/. you are 100% aware this is happening by sheer 'I raised a child' senses a l o n e.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>